Elite Hellfire
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History *The''Elite Hellfire'' received a Special Op in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2015 . *The Elite Hellfire's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Elite Hellfire ''received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The ''Elite Hellfire was introduced to the Event Shop during Operation: Hellfire. Additional Facts *The Elite Hellfire is statistically the same as the standard Hellfire. *The Elite Hellfire fires an improved version of the Hellfire Missile which split up in 4 warheads prior to landing on the target causing a wider area of destruction. This also greatly reduces the chance of them getting shot down. *The Hellfire Missile my be shot down by Anti-Aircraft Defenses with a few exceptions : **The Blitz Turret, Flak Turret, Flak Tank, Valkyrie, Elite Valkyrie and the Wraith. Trivia *A maximum of 7 Elite Hellfire may be placed into a single Platoon with a Level 10 Storage. *A maximum of 10 Elite Hellfire may be placed into a single Platoon with a Level 10 Storage and a Level 15 War Factory. *The Elite Hellfire was designed by Dr. Heinrich von Kruger, leader of the Verkraft. *The Hellfire Missile is also sometimes referred to as Hellfire Rockets. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 32.v2.skin2'' In-Game Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery - Animated ads on email2.gif|Ad on Email ehf fire effect.gif|Customized EHF with Fire Effect Gallery elite hellfire.PNG|Event Shop Description HellfireElite-Unlocked-Message.jpg|Unlock Message EliteHellfire-LargePic.png|Large Pic Elite-Hellfire-Origina-Skin-Unreleased.png|Original Skin ( Unreleased ) HellfireElite-Stats-L4(WF-Lv10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L5(WF-Lv10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L6(WF-Lv10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L7(WF-Lv10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L8(WF-Lv10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L9(WF-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L10(WF-Lv10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L11(WF-Lv10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L12(WF-Lv10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L13(WF-Lv10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation Category:Elite Category:Land Vehicle Category:Ground Unit Category:Tank Category:Anti-Ground Category:Hellfire Missile Firing Category:Indirect Fire Weapon Category:Special Op Unit Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z Category:Legacy Unit